


In Which Wu Gives Claire a Pet

by SineadRivka



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Body Horror, Canon-Typical Violence, Claire is HBIC, F/M, HBIC Claire Dearing, Nobody good dies, Were-Creatures, Were-raptor Owen, Who Am I Kidding?, canon-typical science horror, raptor!owen, some violence, strong female lead, were-raptor, you know who dies in the first paragraph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 02:40:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11614194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SineadRivka/pseuds/SineadRivka
Summary: Henry Wu’s face spread into that infuriatingly serene smile, leaning away from the struggling handler. “We’ve always been looking for the next great attraction, Owen. We were misguided when we went for ‘bigger, better, more teeth.’ The truth is . . . humans just want to be scared, sitting on the other side of the glass from the creatures they fear most.” As he saw Owen Grady’s struggles become thicker, sloppy, he carefully took a step closer. “And who but to fear most, but fellow man.”This was originally written as a birthday gift to crossoverAUman, who gave me permission to post it here. The prompt was simply, "Were-raptor Owen becomes Claire's pet."





	In Which Wu Gives Claire a Pet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crossoverAUman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crossoverAUman/gifts).



The pain burned through his skin, fading into gut-churning rage the moment he realized what had happened. Struggling against the cuffs keeping his hands behind his back and his elbows tight to his sides, Owen Grady made holding him still as difficult as possible. The inGen grunts were doing everything possible to keep him from breaking free, but they were already sweating from their anxiety in the Pacific tropical environment. “Goddamnit, Wu, _what did you just do to me_?!”

Henry Wu’s face spread into that infuriatingly serene smile, leaning away from the struggling handler. “We’ve always been looking for the next great attraction, Owen. We were misguided when we went for ‘bigger, better, more teeth.’ The truth is . . . humans just want to be scared, sitting on the other side of the glass from the creatures they fear most.” As he saw Owen Grady’s struggles become thicker, sloppy, he carefully took a step closer. “And who but to fear most, but fellow man.”

~*~

When Owen came back to himself, it always took some time to recall what had happened, what he became. Groaning, he curled around his abdomen, arms holding around to his sides and pushing his face against . . . not dirt this time. Carpet.

A hand brushed the back of his neck, soft, but firm. Commanding.

“Alpha.”

What he no longer was. What he hadn’t been for just over seven months.

“You were good last night. You obeyed me very well. No scratches, no fights with the girls.” Her hand continued along his back, tracing a figure-eight around the dimples barely above his ass. Teasing him, but not arousing him. He could feel his lower back begin to relax, Claire’s velvet tones washing over him. “Blue presented herself to you last night. We knew she was in pseudo-heat, but she couldn’t force a male to mount her.”

“Shit.”

“You’re a smart raptor when you’re phased. You either didn’t want to breed her, or you could smell that she wasn’t fertile, so you kept drawing out her presentation before you began to phase back to human. You did well, Owen. I’m proud of you.”

A not-so-small part of his mind was warming with pride at her praise. It was a part of his mind that hadn’t existed before _that fucker_ injected him with the whatever-it-was that turned him into the monster he was now. He decided to listen to that warmth, to lose himself in the soothing, touch of his Alpha and lover. “Thank you, Alpha.”

“You’re welcome, my pet.” The nickname, which once would have driven Owen to show how much of a pet he _wasn’t_ , now only served to make him sigh and sink into knowing that he was cared for, loved, and had been guided through the process of phasing between forms. For some reason that they couldn’t figure out, it wasn’t the full moon that triggered his phasing. Every new moon, on the darkest nights, Owen could be found in the form of a raptor, prowling the deserted streets of the park with his fire-headed Alpha by his side.

Henry Wu still lived.

But his time was growing short.

Owen sighed, starting to feel comfortable in his human skin again. Being a raptor was a very seductive power-trip. “Speaking of mating . . .”

“I’m not into bestiality.”

“But Claaaiiiirreee . . .”

“No. Bathtime. Get a shower.”

“Sex first?”

“Did I fucking stutter?”

Opening his eyes and smiling up at his lady, seeing the smile beneath the stern gaze, Owen smiled back and nodded, “Yes, my queen.”

“That’s right. Go, get showered, meet me in bed.” It wasn’t a request. Closing his eyes in submission and going limp, Owen sighed his acquiescence.

He had such an amazing Alpha.

~*~

“Shit! Paddock Nine’s door is opening!”

Lowery’s voice, calmly terrified, caused instant reaction. This was a long day, full-capacity park with celebrities doing a charity event after-hours across the lagoon. Owen was immediately by Lowery’s side, eyes darting over the screens. “People will notice ACU movements. Claire, you fed Granny this morning; what’s today’s mood?”

“Calm and curious,” the woman replied. She drew in a breath and released it. While she would play up the dress-entirely-in-white for publicity, her everyday attire had shifted more towards functional. Lightweight hiking boots in a neutral color, khakis of varying shades, and a button-down dress shirt in light colors. “Owen, I’m going to need you to clear a path.”

He lifted half of his lips into a smirk, stripping his shirt off in one quick motion and moving towards a room specifically designated for emergencies like this. A new control-worker turned in his seat with an appreciative sweep of his eyes along the functionally-muscled torso.

Wu’s plan to turn Grady into a monster was a partial-backfire. He was a bit of an open secret on the island. To the public, he was the personal raptor of the park manager, specially trained, and not tame. To park employees, he was the best damn actor in the active theater of their daily engagements. He was versatile, intelligent, and able to adjust his approach from picking up an egg in his teeth without breaking it to taking out several dangerous assets on a rampage.

Claire continued the orders. “Order a shelter-in-place, announce that there is a ground-based asset out of containment. The panic over the avians was bad enough. Someone get to finding who hacked Paddock Nine’s gates; I want them detained. Nobody leaves this island. Recall the ferries and the helicopter.” Walking up to the room at the back of the control room, Claire watched as Owen shook off the last of his humanity with a snarl. “Hello, pet.”

His head spun around, teeth gleaming. Claire raised an eyebrow, fitting a radio on her belt and clipping an earpiece into place, anchoring it on her lapel. “No time for a muzzle. Let’s go. Lowery! You’re in charge!”

It took four minutes to arrive at the door of the Visitor’s Center at a trot. Lowery’s voice came in over the earpiece. _“Fuck! Claire, she’s though the paddock gate and is making her way towards Main Street!”_

Less than a minute later, they were on Main Street. People started pulling cell phones and cameras out to record a rare outing of the Park Manager and her Raptor without any safety equipment. Owen barked a few times to clear the way, moving towards the T-Rex paddock at a firm trot, hoping to intercept Sue. But the screaming told them that it was already too late.

People were running towards them, causing Owen to bark and howl, clearing the center of the pathway as they ran away. More cameras swung their way, and then there she was.

Not hungry, not angry. Just curious. Sue had never been outside of her paddock like this. Claire pulled her whistle up and blew it, getting the carnivore’s attention. A clear path between the tyrannosaur and the human opened up. Owen stayed a step behind Claire, lowering his head to stay even with her shoulder. Granny Sue looked down at them, tilting her head to the side. Claire knew that her scent wouldn’t be easily picked out of all the new scents that were common to the Main Street itself. So Claire used her voice, another familiar tell for the rex to identify her. “Sue!”

The head tilted to one side and the massive carnivore took a few steps closer before lowering herself to take deep breaths only ten feet from the handler. She rumbled a little, lowering her head further.

“Good girl, Sue. Paddock time. Let’s go.”

Sue balked. She wanted to know what was going on out here.

Claire took two steps forward, right within Sue’s lunging range. “Sue. Paddock. Let’s go.”

Moaning in protest, the t-rex began to back up. When she turned around and started walking, Claire hit the reward-clicker in her left hand with her thumb. Sue perked up and began to walk with more purpose back towards the gate. The reward of a click was enough to make her continue following Claire’s instruction. As soon as she was inside, she turned around and got another two clicks for her good behavior. A junior handler ran up to outside of the gate. “Goat in position.”

Claire grinned, her voice carrying. “Good girl, Sue! Very good girl! Go get your snack!” Into the mic, she commanded, “Pop flare by the goat and close the gate. Turn off all remote triggers for this paddock and turn it manual-only until I give the word. I’ll lock her in from here.” She rested her hand along the back of Owen’s neck, stroking and gentling him from his adrenaline of herding a t-rex back to her paddock.

Lowery’s voice was quiet, _“Yes, ma’am. You’re a scary motherfucker, you know that? Paddock Nine is dark and on manual-only. When do you want to put ferries and ’copters back on schedule?”_

“When we find out who the fuck let my girl out. We’ll be on our way back once I’ve done a circuit of the paddock to make sure we’re fully dark. I’ll have my raptor with me even in the guest areas.”

_“Gotcha. I’ll let your admin team to run interference for the rest of the day.”_

“Good plan. See you in two hours.”

She turned the radio low, turning to her raptor. There were some VIP-access people watching with cameras out as she cupped his chin in her hand, pulling him forward to kiss his nose. “Good boy. You behaved so well. Patrol time, sweetheart.”

It was a carefully-crafted publicity moment that would continue to win the public over. The image of woman and beast with eyes closed and faces touching might not have been the first picture of the incident to go online, but it became one of the most widely-shared, rocketing the photographer into the spotlight. Claire offered the woman a spot as part of their media team as soon as she saw it. She accepted, and moved full-time on-island within two weeks.

~*~

The time of waiting was over.

Two female raptors to his left, two to his right. Blue stood right beside him, hissing like the evil bitch she really was. Delta off to the far-left cackling and warbling, eager to taste human flesh again. Hopefully, Wu would taste better than Hoskins. Kilo and Lima, the two younger raptors that thrived after several failed clutches, were watching their Alpha pair carefully to see what cues to follow. Their tails were to the jungle, and they had used it to their advantage. Mankind still retained a phobia of dark places under the trees. They had herded the men around the paddock before bringing them to the killbox.

The Alpha female stood confidently before them, hunting gun in hands, standing over a man who had tried to kill her. But she had been taught better by a man who knew how to best utilize her skills; she knew how to shoot mercilessly. Standing silently, looming over the array of dead bodies, Granny Sue completed the pincer movement, standing with her tail to the paddock door. It had taken almost eighteen months for her and the raptors to see that it was better to hunt together than to hunt each other.

Oh, but mercy had nothing to do with this one final hunt. No. Not after the avians were set free under the guise of a “mistake” again. Not after Granny Sue had been set free on a full-capacity weekend (which was still a viral video after seven months). Not after the baryonyx had all been put into the “wrong paddock,” putting the petting-zoo at risk.

Mercy had nothing to do with it. Not after his assault on Owen almost eighteen months ago.

“You thought you could try to run _my park_ without me noticing where all the interference originated from? You tried to kill my boyfriend, _then_ decided that killing him would be a shit deal and then used him as an experiment. I won’t monologue at what a _fucking_ moron you are.” Claire didn’t put the safety on as she hefted the gun muzzle towards the sky and rested its butt upon her hip.

Henry frowned, pulling his hand away from his bloodied lip. “You’ll let me go?”

The woman laughed, a justifiably ugly and cruel noise. “No. I won’t give you that chance. You’ve managed to hurt some people I care very deeply about.” She snapped her fingers. Owen took two steps forward, sliding his head under her hand, teeth bared and the purring noise of a raptor facing his crippled meal edging through the parted lips. “Owen.”

Pulling his head out from under her hand and making eye-contact, he waited, limbs trembling.

“He’s all yours.”

And Owen looked upon the man who made him the monster.

~*~

The media ate up the story of the man who had tried to put down the oldest living dinosaur on Isla Nublar, getting himself outwitted by the crafty old female. The forensic doctors on-site could only use part of a jaw to identify Wu. And when questioned about why Granny Sue didn’t dismember the dead security team that had accompanied Wu, it was theorized that she remembered the man, his tests, everything.

When the media storm finally ended and the park was back to its own brand of normal, Claire let herself flop down into her armchair. Her residence had moved, essentially becoming part of two of the enclosures to keep close to the animals she now commanded. If she looked south, she could overlook Paddock Nine. If she looked north, she overlooked the Raptor Compound.

A sleek form paced into the room, eyes catching the light and throwing off an eerie reflection. But the animal wouldn’t hurt her, even as he padded over the stone-tiled floors, claws clicking softly.

Owen curled himself up at Claire’s feet, the new moon making the stars unnaturally bright.

She smiled, resting her bare heels upon his back, letting her head tilt back against the chair. “Good boy.”

And Owen closed his eyes with a happy sigh.


End file.
